


Naturally

by yutorin



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Texting, originally posted in 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 19:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20822549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutorin/pseuds/yutorin
Summary: Hikaru and Yabu had always known it was coming.





	Naturally

It happened after a performance. The performance itself was nothing special, a standard medley done on one of the many shows that JUMP appeared on. They had all returned backstage to the dressing room, everyone chatting and joking around loudly as they all changed out of their uniforms. Keito was the first to go, Chinen soon following, everyone leaving in a natural way, waving goodbye and promising to text later. And it was in this natural way that Yabu stood from where he'd been flopped on the couch with Hikaru as he'd packed up his makeup and hair supplies, slinging his bag over his shoulder, announcing his own departure. He snatched his cap from the floor, and when he raised himself back to his full stature Hikaru leaned in, gently pressing a kiss to his lips, Yabu responding to the kiss calmly before waving to the room at large and heading out, his usual smile on his face.

No one would have been able to tell from the exchange that it was their first kiss. It was all done in such a smooth, calm way that it was almost overlooked by the others left in the room. They had seemed so sure about it that it had seemed that it had been discussed ahead of time, that kissing was something that they had always done. That it wasn't a spur of the moment decision. And in a way, it wasn't. They both had known it was going to happen. They had this unspoken mutual understanding that they belonged together. That their bond was bigger than companionship, or friendship, or even love. It was fate.

They hadn't known when it was going to happen, when one of them would make the first move. But it didn't really matter. They knew that it would. There was a feeling they shared that this fate of theirs was unstoppable, a course of nature. And they let it sweep them on its course, and somehow it wasn't a frightening thing, because they had each other, and they trusted each other more than anything or anyone else in the world. So when Hikaru had the sudden urge to kiss Yabu he just did it, the action seeming natural, the feeling of Yabu's lips against his own a familiar one, as if it was something he had felt all of his life, as if it was something he was supposed to do.

And Yabu too wasn't afraid or taken aback by the kiss. He felt almost as if he had known it was going to happen, and when it did happen he felt that it was easy, as if kissing Hikaru was simply a part of who he was. And he felt a smile blooming on his cheeks as he left, because despite how comfortable and easy it was to share that kiss, it was still nice, still new, and he took out his phone, sending the younger man a quick text. The text would be the only acknowledgment of the shift in their relationship. It simply read

_So?_ Hikaru responded a few minutes later with a simple phrase, his usual flock emojis abandoned.

_ I think so._

And in that fashion they naturally took their next step together.


End file.
